1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to molding technology, and more particularly to a heat dissipating assembly of a mold and a mold having the heat dissipating assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A manufacturing mold usually includes a male die and a female die, which when engaged together cooperatively define a molding cavity therebetween. During an injection molding process, a molten die material is injected into the molding cavity from a nozzle. This increases the temperature of the mold and may cause overheating. In order to shorten the molding time and prolong the working life of the mold, heat generated by the mold must be quickly dissipated during the molding process.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipating assembly and a mold having the heat dissipating assembly which can overcome the above mentioned limitations.